RWBY: The Sword of the Wind
by Fat Future Cat
Summary: Adam grew up with absent parents. Depressed and alone Adam has a life ending accident while doing what he loves, running fast. So when he wakes up in the loving arms of a new mother he knows there are two things he must do in his new life. Go fast, and protect his family. So when he is thrust into danger he must take up his new mantle in the White Fang as The Sword of the Wind.


Life was short and unfulfilling for Adam Watanabe. Born to a half Japanese half American family he grew up in a strict household. Surrounded by 4 older and more intelligent siblings he was the youngest and least respected in the family.

His mother the origin of his japanese heritage doted on the the eldest two siblings. One had grown up to become an accomplished physician raking in a six figure paycheck every year. The second had just finished her fourth year of college and was on the fast track to becoming a pharmaceutical lawyer.

The third and fourth child were younger, and still in high school. One was a senior and the other a junior. While not as promising as the first two they were straight A students on the honor role of the local private school. His father a CEO favored those two as they wished to enter business and economics like him.

Then there was Adam. The youngest of the five, he had just entered freshman year of the local public high school. Unlike his elder siblings he was not gifted intellectually. Adam was gifted physically. Sporting well toned legs, an above average height and prodigious stamina Adam was a olympic runner in the making.

However his parents did not share that view. They ridiculed and shamed him in front of his friends and family. Every night they berated and mocked his physical accomplishments. Adam worked hard to get to where he was and every time he walked through his front door his self esteem was torn down another level.

His only refuge was school and the track behind it. Practice had ended 20 minutes ago but Adam usually went longer. The longer he stayed away from his parents the better, but tonight he wouldn't be going home.

Adam huffed and puffed as he ran down the track. He loved going fast. When he ran everything just seemed to melt away and all he had to do was focus on going faster. Slowing down he took the bend at a slower pace. _One more time _he thought _one more time_. Eyeing the next bend Adam pushed himself to the next speed, Taking the corner he got about halfway before his demise struck.

Suddenly his chest tightened and he tripped over his own feet. Twisting over his own legs his body was propelled to the side. Crashing to the ground a sense of pain, like a sledgehammer spread itself over the back of his head. His vision became blurry and his chest tightened even more. His body wouldn't move. He was lying on the ground in a tangle of his own limbs, bleeding, crying and empty.

Would his parents miss him? His siblings? Probably not. Tears spilled out of his eyes. Down his face and into the blood around his head. While he had made some friends he knew they would have moved on eventually. He didn't want the acknowledgement of friends, he wanted his family's. Now he would never get that. As he stared up into the sky he cried his last woes into the lifeblood below his head. Slowly but surely he lost lost consciousness, and then his life.

* * *

Adam didn't truly believe in life after death. To him it was a hopeful concept. He hoped there was something so he wouldn't disappear into the void. So when he felt the warmth of something around him he knew something was wrong.

Opening his eyes was a struggle. Like trying to move his eyelids in molasses. After what felt like an hour of effort he was finally able to open his eyes. But to his disappointment everything was blurry and out of focus. What he was able to discern though was astonishing. Seemingly wrapped around him was a black blanket. Everything outside of the blanket was a mix of warm browns and contrasting grays.

What stood out to him the most was the being holding him. Bright green dominated his vision as a cascade of color greeted his vision. Pale skin was all he could make out against the brightness of its hair but from what he could see this being was giant. The giant seemed to be looking down at him. Its shape was changing so he could only assume it was making faces, Silly faces if he had to guess. While the giant was interesting his body had other ideas, he felt his consciousness float back into the land of dreams and he decided to awake at another time.

* * *

It had been a short time since his awakening in this new environment and as time went by it was easier to see and understand where he was now. His new home looked like a tropical beach house, warm and homely on the inside he could only imagine what it looked like on the outside.

The giant that he had first seen turned out to be a woman of asian descent. She had long wavy bright green hair that reached all the way down to the small of her back. There was so much that it overflowed onto her shoulders.

Adam's first thought was _how much does she spend on shampoo? _His second thought was _Mom? _The way she smiled down on him and took care of him. It reminded him of how his original mother should have acted. With each passing day his affection for this woman grew and grew. She bathed him, fed him, she kept her eye on him at all times watching as he moved his head and hands around. He explored his new area to the fullest extent wiggling his body and head around. Managing to bring himself to his hands and knees he brought his attention to the wall behind him.

Almost startlingly he heard a soft voice call out to him "Be careful Shun!" Adam whipped his head around to where his mother stood. She sent him a small smile then turned back to whatever she was doing. Turning back to the wall Adam pushed

Adorning the wall were several items. The first was a picture. In it were three people, A man, his mother, and a baby. The man was quite average in his eyes. With dull brown hair and eyes plus a boring face he was the definition of forgettable. Compared to the woman next to him he was insignificant. His mother no doubt would catch the eye of anyone who looked at the picture. With her bright green hair, light blue eyes combined with an athletic outfit and body she would be the envy of any woman the same age or younger. The most interesting part of her though, was the sword attached to her hip.

It looked like a traditional katana with a handle wrapped in white cloth and black string, the guard was a bright gold with black designs etched into it. The sheath of the sword was black and it hung on her hip. What kind of world was he in that people took pictures with swords?

Speaking of the sword there it was resting above the picture in all its glory. The sheath shined in the artificial light and the handle seemed to wink at him as he stared at it. Breaking his gaze he took a deep baby breath. Going back to the picture would do him more good right now.

Moving on to the last figure in the picture he had to strain his eyes a bit more. The figure was small and wrapped in a familiar black cloth. With bright green hair and dull brown eyes Adam came to a realization. Snuggled into the arms of who he now believed to be his father Adams tiny eyes widened. The baby in the picture was him. And He had a tail!

* * *

Adams mother had taken to talking to him when she went out into the town. She had bundled him up again in the cloth and tied him to her chest like a makeshift baby harness. When she had first stepped out of the house Adam had been met with a world of wonder. Buildings could be seen farther down past large tropical trees. He could see the water from the front steps. It was softly crashing against the beach creating little white waves.

"How is it Shun? Enjoying the fresh air?" Adam… no Shun looked up at his mother as she smiled back down at him. He let out a babyish giggle and she pinched his cheek. Shun loved the attention he got from his mother. It was something he never got in his past life so he was indulging it now. Shuns mother continued on towards the other buildings. They lived a decent distance away from where majority of the buildings were but we're close enough that they could walk there in less than two minutes.

"We're going to get some more fruit today Shun your favorite." Shuns face lit up at the prospect of getting more fruit. Lately his mouth had become irritated, a side effect of the teething stage. He had passed his first birthday three to four months ago and his mother had moved him onto more solid foods.

While not giving him full pieces of fruit she had started mashing or cutting up a plethora of fruits he had never tasted before. His favorite had been a yellow smoothie like drink she had given him that tasted like strawberry banana.

It was quickly becoming his favorite source of nutrients. Finally having walked into the market near the docs Shun observed the people there. One thing he had noticed when he first moved around was the tail attached to his tailbone. It was Green and had black spots, and it seemed to instinctively find its way into his lap. It seemed he wasn't the only one with animal features.

He had seen a woman with dog ears on the top of her head, a man with goat horns and a man with a rabbit tail. It seemed that he lived in a world of humans with animal like traits. His mother didn't seem to have any of these traits. No extra appendages or animalistic tendencies, just human. Majority of the people in town had extra appendages but every so often he could spot somebody without any. A normal human. But overall everyone was like him. It was almost like a Menagerie of sorts.

After his mother had acquired his favorite treats they had started to make their way home. But about halfway back he heard somebody calling

"Ventus!" His mother stopped, her face morphing into a smile as she turned around. "Ventus! There you are it's so good to see you!" When his mother, Ventus as she was now named rotated he was able to see who was calling her. A tall woman walked up to them, baby in her arms as she smiling and greeted Shun's mother. Her hair was brown and cut short to chin length. Small horns poked through her hair as she brushed some of it back behind her ear.

In her arms was a bundle similar to mine but it was red instead. In it was a small chubby boy with black horns and brown and red hair. His bright blue eyes lit up as he saw Shun and Ventus. He babbled a little then reached out one of his chubby hands towards Shun. Sun in returned interest also reached out to the baby.

"Awww look at them, fast friends already huh?" Shuns eyes returned to the woman holding the baby.

Ventus pinched her sons cheeks, something she had been doing since "Isn't that cute Shun? You can become little friends!" Shun gave the idea some thought. It would be nice to have some friends to hangout with even if he hadn't talked yet.

Feeling himself being pulled up he saw his mother's face smiling at him. "Would you like that Shun? Do you wanna hang out with little Adam?" To Ventus, Shun's eyes seemed to light up with glee. Turning back to Adam's mother she opened her mouth to reply. But to her surprise and to what seemed a monument effort on her sons part she heard a tiny voice say

"S-s-s-s-ure" Turning back to her son hear entire body seemed to glow as she wrapped him the biggest hug she could muster. Adams mom also squealed as she watched ventus happily shish her son.

"Shun you sneaky little thing where did you learn to talk!?" Babbling a little bit he reached a hand out to his mother. She grabbed his much smaller hand in return kissing his forehead.

"So tomorrow then?" Adams mother raised an eyebrow as she watched the interaction between mother and son. Giggling Ventus nodded to her.

Smiling Adams mother left little Adam staring over her shoulder. In a similar position Shun watched as little Adam used his chubby little hand to almost wave at him. Shun raised his hand up to do the same. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Four years had past since Shun's first meeting with Adam and he had learned much about this new world. For one he learned he wasn't on earth anymore.. He was in a world called remnant now and life was not good. Humanity seemed to be struggling. He learned that he was a faunus, a human with animal features. They fought against the forces of the Grimm, a large variety of black monsters covered in bone plates. Majority of humanity cowered behind their walls in their kingdoms.

The kingdoms were remnant's strongholds. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral. Each has a different culture and history. The walls of the kingdoms kept the monsters out but that didn't stop the people inside from becoming what they hid from. War had broken out years before between the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo against Mantle (now Atlas) and Mistral.

Attracted to negative emotion the grimm seemed to focus on the areas with the highest amounts of sadness or anger. The kingdoms were like a beacon in the night to the abominable creatures. Seeing this Atlas and Mistral abolished creativity and personality in order to control their people's emotions.

Seeing the faunus as an efficient workforce, Atlas and Mistral enslaved the faunus. Used in slavery the faunas were third class citizens with no hope of ever escaping. Eventually due to a conflict of natures war broke out. It last for many years tearing apart the lands secured from the grimm in the past.

The war tore apart families and pit friends against friends. Negative emotions swamped the country. The grimm pushed back humanity and started permanently taking back land. Seeing this the King of Vale ended the war in one fell swoop. Separating the kingdoms he redistributed land and gave the newly freed faunus a island southeast of the rest of Remnant called Menagerie.

Shun was born in Menagerie. The child of a Cheetah and Cat faunus he had enhanced night vision and a bright green tail. His mother's name was Ventus Midori meaning he was Shun Midori.

"Shun! Get down here breakfast is almost ready!" Sighing Shun slid silently out of his bed. Feet hitting the floor he took a long stretch. Raising his arms above his head and arching his back he made a small groan as he felt several pops reverberate throughout his body. Moving out into the hallway he made his way to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth making sure to brush behind his elongated canines he made sure to wash his face. Returning to his room he threw on a black t shirt and gray shorts before bounding down the stairs.

Being a cheetah faunus he had little to no problem speeding down the stairs and into the kitchen. What little cat he had in him also seemed to make his already light steps even lighter as he threw himself onto a kitchen chair.

His mother smiled as she pushed a plate filled with fish i front of him. His eyes widened and a smile split his face. Digging into the food in front of him he watched as his mother put away what dishes she had used to make this mornings sustenance.

But today Shun was antsy. About a year ago he had asked his mother what the stick on the wall was. She had giggled and told him

"It's my grimm cutter honey." Shun had laughed at her when she said that. He didn't believe his sweet mother could kill those giant monsters. They would tear her apart! She had laughed at him again seeing the disbelief across his face. Going over to the wall she had grabbed the "Grimm cutter" off the wall. Bringing it over to him she had partially unsheathed the sword and showed him the blade.

Gleaming in the light it was a beauty to behold. The blade was razor sharp and seemed to sing at being unsheathed. Shuns eyes were glued to the blade as she kept it just out of his reach. Looking up at her he asked a single question.

"Can you use it?"

Her smile shifted to a smirk as she resheathed the blade. Shun felt disappointment fall on his shoulders as she backed away from him. It was quickly washed away though when she motioned for him to watch her. Shun was standing about 10 feet away when he saw her move.

His mouth dropped open as Ventus seemed to flicker in his vision. She disappeared from sight for about half a second before returning to her original position. Shun felt confusion before amazement washed over his face. He saw an unlit candle on a table on the opposite side of the room bisect as it slid down and off its bottom half.

He turned back to his mother catching her final actions as she sheathed the beautiful sword with a click. He ran over to the candle running his finger over the smooth surface of the cut. Turning back to his mom he came to a realization.

His mother was a Huntress!

**AN: Hi guys and gals! My name is Fat Cat! I've been reading fan fiction for a while now and decided to try my hand at writing. Show me what you think in the comments below and all feedback especially negative is appreciated!**


End file.
